


限定逃逸

by duxian



Category: AOTO Shijie, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duxian/pseuds/duxian





	限定逃逸

▲本来是叫“今年话剧社的年终汇演也糊了对吗？”  
▲全文3w/凹凸剧组=私设如山/沙雕地zqsg/有参考官设镜中世界  
▲雷卡双性转/½全员/成分：雷卡＞瑞金＞安艾  
——  
【姐妹在吗？在吗姐妹？进来聊剧吗姐妹？】  
1L 楼主  
震惊！！！！！！  
乡亲们朋友们喜大奔普感天动地男默女泪一年一度的凹凸话剧社汇报演出又要开始啦——走过路过真的不要错——过——啦——舒身又爽心 解渴又消夏 养神安胎又治愈 强身健体又励志 在这里你买不了吃亏 在这里你买不了上当 在这里你只能观剧在这里你什么都买不了！！买！不！了！8848凹凸话剧社，精选各口味老鲜肉，剧组具备自动防抑郁系统，憨笑磕糖互不干扰。当笑点离观众10秒内将有安社长黑脸系统自动报警。还有防沉迷提醒系统。笑满一分钟帕洛斯自动嘲讽进入剧情两分钟雷狮自动出戏。相信我，8848凹凸话剧社，保证让你戒掉网瘾。一演就砸，一出就糊。你会看剧这不是成功，看剧磕颜还能磕到cp糖这才是真正的成功！8848凹凸话剧社，男人地位的象征，你，值得拥有。

机不可失失不再来所以真的不来唠一块钱吗姐妹？

2L  
卧槽牛逼 姐妹哪个相声社毕业的 UC震惊部喊你上班了

3L  
姐妹坦白从宽 是粉是黑 话剧社给了你多少钱写文案

4L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈凹凸话剧社的广告词现在都这么乡土了吗

5L  
生动形象有理有据使人信服 qcs的话剧社太他妈防抑郁了 去年雷狮演的仙女教母当场饮酒三碗发誓过岗打虎的剧情太他妈治愈了

6L  
凹凸剧组搞话剧剧情糊是真的糊 绝也是真的绝 一年更比一年绝一节更比六节强

7L  
没有话剧社不敢搞的剧情没有话剧社不敢跨的剧本 演员私自改词串场 编剧公开夹带私货  
太绝了 每年都在鸡飞狗跳中圆满落幕

8L  
哈哈哈哈凹凸话剧社的汇报演出永远是qcs娱乐公司年终文艺汇演的保留项目 话说今年演啥啊 我都准备进场了 外面海报也不贴

9L  
咱也不知道咱也不敢问 管它是啥呢看就完了

10L  
前面的姐妹我比你来的早，我都入座了，贴海报的刚打电动回来这会刚拿了海报出去呢，我瞄到了一眼看着配色可梦幻，像那种童话风的

11L  
今年主演谁啊

12L  
好像是雷狮和卡米尔？

13L  
卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽真的吗卧槽我儿子要出来演童话了吗！！！！！

14L  
楼上你理智一点你是谁的妈粉

15L  
首先我们排除雷狮

16L  
太残忍了雷狮就不配拥有妈粉吗

17L  
七创娱乐一条街 打听打听谁是爹 社会你雷姐 人美路子野 喝最烈的酒 打最野的狗 恃美行凶一把手 公开约架腿不抖  
对不起 宇宙第一Alpha姐姐真的不配拥有妈粉（。）

18L  
雷狮不配她真的不配 女人见了要弯男人见了流泪

19L  
太A了 雷姐真的太A了 那个气场配那个颜 我都闻到女王大人的信息素了

20L  
同志们同志们我到现场了！！好多人啊幸好我来的早

21L  
人太多了 昨天还没这么挤 我明明来得比昨天早多了结果还是排得好靠后

22L  
五分钟前进去的还好 挤挤还能走 过会儿估计更挤 现在我觉得我快挤变形了简直不能呼吸 操你妈 我就不该裹这么厚的羽绒服

23L  
楼上还能打字发论坛真是辛苦你了 顺便酸一波你们抢到票的 我只能在家看电视直播

24L  
害 毕竟凹凸剧组可是qcs娱乐的顶流啊姐妹 平台好资源好有颜有实力 这个话剧社也是 自从qcs娱乐搞了这个年终汇演 公司所有艺人都得出节目 凹凸剧组一合计直接抱团整了个凹凸话剧社年年演话（xǐ）剧（……） 关键是画风过于放飞自我跟前面的酷帅狂拽格格不入真的很容易火出圈  
而且 云集帅哥靓女的话剧社就算上去念之乎者也自三峡七百里中噫吁嚱危乎高哉何方圜之能周兮今宵酒醒何处的课文我也愿意看啊！！！！！噫呜呜噫卡卡雷姐金宝贝格瑞凯莉嘉嘉安社长呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我可以我真的可以

25L  
早起的鸟儿有虫吃！！！来的早是有好处的我看到金宝贝了！！！！！ 

26L  
卧槽我好酸 我也想看新鲜金宝

27L  
凹凸剧组最水灵的小男孩试问谁不爱——姐妹有图吗！！！！（伸手）

28L  
太远了拍不到 金好像想帮忙贴海报的亚子 然后被助理姐姐拖走了

29L  
卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽我看到海报了我看到海报了卧槽这个美工真的nb这个构图太绝美了这个色调太绝美了这个雷这个卡这个金这个柠檬这个格瑞太绝美了

30L  
我也来吹一波美工 这个闭着眼的卡米尔和半睁着眼的雷狮一左一右侧卧在水里的感觉awslawslawsl！！！！水面上漂的还有花瓣 给俩人挡得只剩下头和手臂 又迷蒙又梦幻意境太美了 和底下这个高大的金发背影三足鼎立相互牵连整个画面都特别协调  
等等这个海报边框好像是扑克牌欸  
再吹一波细节 雷狮你偷看你妹妹我可是抓到证据了×  
【图片*3】

31L  
我酸了我怎么还没进去 我也想看

32L  
啊啊啊啊海报杀我！！！

33L  
感觉这次海报有点神秘啊 服装什么的都模糊处理了 有点期待欸

34L  
我也期待噫呜呜噫我好久没看到卡米尔演主角儿了

35L  
操啊这届美工真的牛逼 雷狮这张绝世渣攻家暴脸都能搞出杏花微雨美娇娘的感觉 我爱了

36L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么回事哪儿来的杏花微雨美娇娘，你雷姐溢出海报的A气你看不到了吗头上的王冠白戴了吗

37L  
这次剧本叫什么啊

38L  
《限定逃逸》

39L  
不得不说凹凸话剧社给剧本起名儿能起出跟剧情屁点关系没有的文艺感

40L  
也不是没关系吧，剧情线还是有的只不过大家忙着舔颜磕糖都忘了剧情了

41L  
干啥啥不行，起名儿第一名

42L  
我怀疑你在内涵我们暗影使者太太的剧本（凝视）

43L  
这次剧本还是帕洛斯吗，又被导演按头写剧本也太惨了吧  
说起来qcs也是真的敢 说放手就放手啥都不管全交给艺人自己干 前期也不刻意宣传 不到开场最后一刻都没人知道凹凸剧组今年作什么妖 蛛丝马迹全靠从演员们的嘴碎微博捞

44L  
前年导演安迷修编剧帕洛斯，据说帕洛斯两天就写完的剧本被安迷修摁着改了半个月

45L  
可不是嘛 帕洛斯一个小号叱咤AO3的男人被逼去写儿童文学 那感觉 堪比战斗机飞行员被没收交通工具只能骑小电驴儿还限速十公里

46L  
哈哈哈哈哈帕洛斯是真的惨也是真的牛逼 安迷修心心念念的双cpBG大戏被帕洛斯夹带私货硬搞成年度最佳BL甜饼

47L  
我梦回前年年终汇演！！！！【图片*7】  
都给我出来品瑞金绝美公主抱！！！！！男人见了流泪女人见了心碎这他妈是什么报童和仙女的绝美爱情！！！！！给我磕给我磕都他妈给老子磕！！！！！仙女瑞价值连城的温柔一笑都给我品给我品都他妈的给老子品！！！！！

48L  
咋回事儿 挤不进场都开始磕旧糖了

49L  
kswlkswl 磕糖怎么能少了我显微镜 来来来快吃我cp安利  
【图片*9】  
凹凸剧组姐妹花 艳杀在座你我他   
不就是前年的糖么谁没有了咋地 我雷卡女孩 今天就要和隔壁瑞金比比谁才是真相是真榜单的MVP

50L  
卧槽 这个拉袖口 即使AV画质我都感受到了爱情的力量

51L  
谢幕的时候不好好看镜头的果然只有雷家姐妹花 当众咬耳朵 你们是有多少话非得现在说

52L  
排队进场ing 我居然在楼上看到了我拍的图咩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（你他妈在兴奋什么） 来来来来来来快给我话筒让我说两句！！！！ 最后一p是雷卡在台下等的时候我拍的 她俩搁音响旁边说话 卡米尔还是坐着的 互相听不清 然后卡米尔想站起来但雷狮给她摁下了 然后雷狮就自己蹲下来 好听清卡米尔说话 画面过于美好我就拍下来了  
（但时至今日我依然严重怀疑 雷狮选择自己蹲下只是想趴她妹妹的大腿 毕竟前年配角小树精的衣服是背带短裙及膝袜）

53L  
雷卡女孩是真的没想到前年都是演配角儿的雷狮和卡米尔发糖也能这么上头 你们懂那种半夜鸡叫到天明的感觉吗（落泪）

54L  
前年主角安迷修和艾比也是真的甜 帕洛斯果然还是给社长留了面子没有让剧情偏太狠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

55L  
不就是姐妹互动吗你们一个个的想什么呢 恋爱脑还是腐眼看人基 这不是讨论楼吗舞什么cp 捆绑销售别吸我儿血

56L  
网络xjc怎么到处都有 讨论楼又没说禁cp 关系好才能搞cp啊又不是非说他们有什么 哪里来的弱智玩意儿你家正主看见你这吸血言论第一个开除你粉籍

57L 楼主  
好好说话别吵架 讨论楼不禁cp大家开心就好 但是不能吵架

58L  
o（）k

59L  
希望在现场的姐妹多多转播 我们电视直播党还只能看到qcs旗下艺人的表演预告宣传片 凹凸话剧社还没动静呢

60L  
能抢到票的姐妹们 手速真的nb

61L  
【图片*3】给你们拍了几张海报大图 应该还挺清晰的  
这次的配角儿造型真的好可 你看金和格瑞这个帽子神近耀这个耳朵凯莉这个裙子安迷修这个骑士服嘉德罗斯这个斗篷 awsl 这届服装设计出来挨亲

62L  
合理推测是爱丽丝梦游仙境的改版产物，你别说，安迷修对童话真的有执念

63L  
难道不是艾比小姐喜欢童话故事吗2333而且童话故事似乎更好安排自己和艾比的童话故事

64L  
这就要看编剧和导演了 去年的灰姑娘和小红帽混搭还穿插水浒元素 真不愧是凯莉编剧整的剧本 👏👏👏

65L  
安迷修去年都快被逼疯了hhh 导演在编剧面前莫得一点存在感 直接在谢幕的时候说了凯莉你以后别想写剧本

66L  
所以去年的直播当晚就火出圈了 女魔头就是女魔头 凯莉一出手 就知有没有

67L  
去年的完全剧情取胜 前年的cp取胜 不知道今年是什么 难不成是服化道取胜？

68L  
是美工取胜（×）

69L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上说什么实话 前年连海报都莫得去年海报是临时拼图搞的 拼的图还里还有雷卡的同框自拍可卡卡去年太忙只客串了一个群演——我粉的憨批剧组，果然，太不正经了

70L  
有前线姐妹吗 今年导演谁编剧谁  
（海报上字太小了还是艺术字真的看不清……）

71L  
有有有有有有 还有凯莉小姐 但是凯莉小姐今年很明显被削弱了

72L  
摸笔杆子她摸不到了 今年只能当导演

73L  
卧槽

74L  
卧槽

75L  
编剧削成导演，真他妈世界级的削弱，诺贝尔级的降职

76L  
妙哉妙哉👏👏👏好我知道了 今年的剧情估计也是美丽沙雕

77L  
不管剧情是什么那群不正经的都会演成沙雕吧 #论演员的自主规划对剧情的影响#

78L  
那今年编剧？

79L  
帕洛斯

80L  
艹

81L  
哦嚯

82L  
卧槽牛逼

83L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈这是什么双剑合璧，天下无敌 安迷修是想开了还是自闭了怎么让这俩一起上了

84L  
我……我太他妈的期待了 暗影使者太太和凯莉的合作剧情 我他妈bldgkbxjwhlshnwodblyshsdigavkuigmwifwk  
帕洛斯的cp凯莉的剧情 好 我今晚就抱着手机看谁家能登顶cp榜top1

85L  
安迷修今年太忙了 接了个综艺的常驻npc 估计是没空掺和搞剧情

86L  
迫于形势不得不让位吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

87L  
但安迷修这次如愿以偿地当了骑士耶 凯莉小姐和帕帕还是挺善待他的

88L  
害 迫害骑士这种事情他们也不是第一次干了 我打赌 这里一定有诈

89L  
买定离手 我赌一张雷卡手幅 安迷修肯定被害

90L  
咋回事儿呢一个个的都想对我们安安下手呢 来安安跟妈妈回家

91L  
话说 在现场的姐妹们 都入场了吗——

92L  
我入场了我入场了 这里暖气开挺大的不过还是挺冷 场地太大了 有点心疼那些穿裙子表演的小姐姐们

93L  
我也入场了 姐妹们我看到金了 新鲜的金宝贝儿 应该是刚换好衣服还没整发型 刚探出头张望了两下就让格瑞揪走了

94L  
超话里已经有图了hhhh姐妹们速度真快

95L  
？？这就开始了？ 这表演还没开始呢cp就舞起来了？？格瑞 不愧是你

96L  
这个格瑞有点拽哦？ 直接勾着脖子揪走真的不怕我们家金宝摔倒吗！！！！对孩子不能温柔一点吗！！

97L  
金都不怕你怕什么 你是觉得格瑞接不住还是金不愿意被接？

98L  
dbqdrl

99L  
姐妹们不要光看论坛也看看电视啊！！！今年的节目里有咱家孩子啊！！！！卡米尔的舞蹈啊！！！

100L  
我火速赶来！！！我女儿要跳舞了吗！！！！

101L  
操 我错过了 姐妹们预告说了什么

102L  
卡米尔的女团舞 准确点说是带一个小女团跳舞 qcs旗下新推的小女团 估计是想借卡米尔的热度带一下

103L  
我有生之年居然还能看到卡妹跳舞！！！卡妹的女团腿我馋好久了！！！感谢官爸！！！

104L  
感谢官爸！！！

105L  
感谢官爸！！！

106L  
感谢官爸！！！

107L  
感谢官爸！！！！对了是跳什么

108L  
DUDUDU&Kill this love串烧

109L  
女团舞！！！！女团舞！！！！啊我死了 我看到预告我就死了 妹妹拿美貌杀我 这个眼神特写太A了太杀人了！！！

110L  
啊这个qcs新推的小女团我关注过 我说今年她们排练怎么遮遮掩掩的 原来是有卡米尔这个炸弹要留着

111L  
说起来……卡米尔有舞蹈基础吗能跳成吗，别到时候翻车现场……

112L  
这个别担心 卡米尔和雷狮都是有八年以上舞蹈基础的 卡卡毕竟女团选秀出身 平常不出来跳但自己还有练 雷狮之前直播里提到过 卡米尔还嘱咐她不要说了

113L  
我记得这个 雷狮当时跟弹幕聊天被cue女团舞 她就贼他妈炫耀地说不就是女团舞么我妹跳女团舞贼好看 还说别想了 不给你们看

114L  
卧槽我记得 当时卡米尔超话突然充满了求trouble maker的 我吓了一跳 找姐妹补了课才知道雷狮在直播里说卡米尔会跳trouble maker

115L  
当时我就震惊了，trouble maker欸，我是学舞的，说实话我都不太敢练这个，。不说有没有人跟我搭，这个双人舞我一个人跳都脸红，真的，那种美艳到艳杀四方的美艳感我真的学不来也不敢学……而且不太容易啊这个舞，力度功底气场少一个都不好看。

116L  
卧槽 我觉得雷狮就是在炫耀 卡卡跳女角那男角肯定是她啊！！！！

117L  
操啊 有妹妹了不起吗

118L  
跟没有妹妹的你相比，真的了不起。

119L  
跟妹妹不是卡米尔的你相比，真的了不起。

120L  
雷狮，不愧是你。

121L  
好了好了我看预告也放完了，有票姐妹都进场了吗

122L  
进场了进场了 我这位置天时地利人和姐妹们等我返图

123L  
进场半天了 主持人都出来了直播估计要开始了

124L  
电视这边进广告了 广告当片头看四舍五入就是开始了

125L  
按你这么说 我cp拥抱当上床看四舍五入现在孩子都会跑了

126L  
？什么磕糖鬼才

127L  
按你这个磕法，四舍五入我现在可以准备随份子了，毕竟我们瑞金可是有幼驯染挚友情的

128L  
按你这个磕法，四舍五入我cp早就在床上翻云覆雨一百遭了，毕竟我们雷卡可是有并肩作战牵手手的

129L  
按你这个磕法，四舍五入我现在都当上外婆了，毕竟我们瑞金是有扛肩抱公主抱千里迢迢回眸一笑的

130L  
按你这个磕法，四舍五入我cp都儿孙满堂生活性福了，毕竟我们雷卡可是有并肩出逃同仇敌忾海誓山盟大型双标你是风儿我是沙缠缠绵绵到天涯的

131L  
？这就开始了？这年终汇演才报了个幕你们怎么可就开始了 雷卡瑞金又要开始battle官糖了吗

132L  
我承认都是正主惹的祸🎤

133L  
正主的甜饼太甜它太好磕🎤

134L  
才会在刹那之间🎤

135L  
只想和姐妹一起喝喜酒🎤

136L  
bgm：都是月亮惹的祸

137L  
让粉丝嗨一会儿吧 众所周知 正主出场的时候粉丝一点屁事都没有 趁还能自嗨赶紧嗨 马上就要被按头磕糖了

138L  
楼上姐妹很通透

139L  
是真的 凹凸cp官糖磕到饱 这他妈是揪着我头发往我嘴里插胃管灌糖我不磕都对不起这套设备

140L  
真的是 卡米尔在直播里喊一句大哥我都能疯一年

141L  
？倒也不必  
卡米尔喊人也不是什么新鲜事儿

142L  
喊人不新鲜，新鲜的是一喊大哥整个人就妹起来了，甜度可爱值都飙起来了。  
在见识卡卡喊大哥之前我真他妈的觉得卡米尔就是个高冷小扑克脸妹妹

143L  
她是，她就是，她只是双标罢了

144L  
不就是双标嘛，凹凸剧组最会这套了。有些芦荟看似绿得扎手，背地里还会给发小上红花油呢。

145L  
是呢。板着脸给人家脚踝揉红花油，一边凶着说要给点教训结果只是弹了人家脑瓜崩呢。

146L  
常操常操。上个闯关综艺，开头就说我才不管你结果暗地里跟了人家全程，把自己队友撂在一边一整期呢。曲线的打法直球的效果，芦荟，不愧是你。

147L  
不得不说，凹凸话剧社的左位真的都很会。

148L  
很会？你他妈侮辱谁呢？凹凸剧组的左位明明个个会到我冲了我硬了我尖叫我暴躁我在鸡笼里一哭二闹三上吊我即刻点火螺旋上天冲破对流层冲出大气层和太阳肩并肩对M78星云大喊大叫仿佛地球遭遇危机已经无法祷告 我他妈瞬间光速下落尖叫缺氧找不到东南西北上中下左我还要在对流层前空翻后空翻左勾拳右扫堂三百六十度托马斯全旋落地大喊“我cp是真的！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

149L  
我证明，楼上说的是真的

150L  
真的是真的，我们有很多栗子

151L  
例子有啥

152L  
有壳。

153L  
卧槽 我轻轻反应了两秒

154L  
咱家孩子还没出场那我先来狙个栗子  
格瑞，知名冷面男艺人，微博死尸号，除非恰饭需要绝对不营业。发小的动态倒是逢出必转，剧宣日常连广告都他妈 来 回 转 发 金现在代言这么多绝对有格瑞的功劳 毕竟只要金发了你家宣传 你就能免费收到一条格瑞的宣传

155L  
格瑞这波操作令人窒息 哥哥 双标倒也不必这么明显

156L  
生怕别人不知道金特殊

157L  
凹凸剧组左位都太他妈的会了。隔壁暖男安迷修，明明对每个女孩子都温温柔柔很有礼貌，对艾比小姐的双标也能那么明显。

158L  
新剧宣传主动牵手手，下台阶上台阶也主动牵手手，明明和别的女明星都保持安全距离的

159L  
艾比裙子太短不方便坐下主办方又找不到东西挡 安迷修直接脱外套给围小姑娘腰上的操作真的苏死我了

160L  
艹 是男友外套 我的入坑名场面  
摘麦皱眉问主办方有没有东西挡 主办方摇头之后立马脱外套 一点都不拖泥带水的 那天艾比小姐好像不太舒服 后来那外套就没回安迷修身上一直是艾比披着的

161L  
男友力MAX 还有鬼屋护崽名场面我就先不提了

162L  
是真的 安迷修虽然平时憨憨的但该复杂的时候一点不含糊

163L  
我轻轻打扰一下，雷狮不是女的么，为啥卡米尔喊大哥啊

164L  
你新粉吧，雷卡出圈名场面，微博热搜瘫痪事件你居然不知道

165L  
新粉石锤，这惊天血糖都没磕过入坑绝对不超过三天

166L  
来来来宝贝儿听姐姐科普↓↓  
雷狮是卡米尔姻亲的远方表姐，按理说是要叫姐的。但因为卡米尔出道那个选秀节目是雷狮推荐卡米尔参加的而且最后两期雷狮是特邀导师，所以卡米尔一直是给喊的老师老师老师，雷狮叫她喊姐她也不改，但卡米尔喊别人一般也是喊名字不带哥哥姐姐这种称呼所以雷狮就作罢了。结果最后一期公演名次统计出来的时候，卡米尔对这组表演搭档（一个帅小哥）表示感谢，说了句“谢谢X哥的照顾”，雷狮那个表情，当场五彩斑斓变幻莫测十分精彩。最后成团选手和导师同台自由舞当作谢幕的时候，雷狮直接把卡搂着腰从人堆儿里扯出来跳双人舞（跳的什么我忘了但雷狮绝对揩油了）音乐一停直接开麦发言问卡米尔你喊我什么，我怎么不记得我让你这么称呼我。卡米尔懵着说不出话雷狮就直接强势威逼“喊我大哥 要不你别想下去了”

167L  
来我解释一下↑！！！！  
音乐停的时候雷狮手边有把高脚道具椅子！！！卡米尔就是被雷狮掐腰卡腿抱上去的！！！掐腰你懂吗！！！卡腿你懂吗！！！卡米尔坐椅子上本能合腿（女孩子本能啊！！！！！）雷狮直接掰膝盖掰开然后自己卡进去扯人家领带要人家低头 呜呜呜呜我我我我我家卡宝贝还没坐稳啊雷狮你就是想骗小妹妹扶你肩膀！！！！！

168L  
但不得不说 雷狮扯着卡米尔领带要她喊哥真的不要太A了

169L  
宇宙第一alpha姐姐！！！！

170L  
从那之后卡米尔就一口一个大哥，天天大哥大哥大哥大哥了

171L  
当场热搜就炸了 微博就瘫了 十分钟之前才拥有超话的cp十分钟之后就火出圈了

172L  
你们经历过刚成为cp粉就要去洗广场堵柜门吗，你们没有，你们不懂一边流泪一边鸡叫一边熬夜一边上头的搞cp之路  
我为什么秃 全都他妈的是雷卡害的

173L  
害 雷卡tag早期的镇圈之宝都是当年卡米尔刚出道那晚各路大佬爆肝修车的午夜场高速PWP文学

174L  
没办法 掐腰卡腿扯领带 雷狮不愧是行走的R18

175L 楼主  
不知不觉间你们已经水过去十个节目了，姐妹好样的，再加把劲儿，还有三个节目就是咱卡的女团舞了

176L  
都怪正主太上头

177L  
众所周知 凹凸剧组的左位，都不是一般的会（其实我很能理解雷狮 卡米尔的身子谁不馋 我不馋她身子我他妈太监吗）

178L  
都这样了怎么还不公开

179L  
可能在柜子里谈恋爱，比较刺激吧。  
虽然现在国内同性恋合法形势有转好，上头好像也想在底下看看形势，但毕竟风险还是太大

180L  
害 别的几对儿不说 我说出来你可能不信 雷狮可是圈里公认的单恋标杆

181L  
卧槽 提起这个突然心痛

182L  
没啥心痛的 单恋姐姐多好磕啊

183L  
被姐姐带进圈的妹妹对姐姐简直是臣→王，忠心耿耿忠贞不渝姐姐说的都是对的，一口一个大哥时时刻刻为大哥着想——但也只是这样了，不管是采访还是什么都只说雷狮是她大哥，甚至还反驳比较大胆的想舞cp搞热度的主持说大家不要误会

184L  
气的雷狮当晚发微博  
“我不怕误会”

185L  
卡卡也是担心影响她姐事业嘛

186L  
“姐姐想睡妹妹但妹妹心里只有姐姐没有爱姐姐”

187L  
你妈的 太虐了

188L  
卧槽！好残忍！！

189L  
卧槽！！无情！！！

190L  
卧槽楼上为什么能发语音！！！  
其实还行哈哈哈哈 看雷狮吃瘪难道不有意思么 酷帅狂拽的海盗姐姐在自家妹妹这里频频吃瘪

191L  
其实我好想问为什么哈哈哈哈哈都这样了卡米尔难道感觉不到么

192L  
这个问题……

193L  
比较难回答

194L  
我不知道，我只是一只小猫咪

195L  
为什么不问问神奇的没马骑士呢？给全世界最好的没马骑士打call，风雨彩虹沙漠玫瑰，再多黑锅咱都能背

196L  
💓守💓护💓全💓世💓界💓最💓好💓的💓安💓迷💓修💓

197L  
💓守💓护💓全💓世💓界💓最💓好💓的💓骑💓士💓先💓生💓

198L  
💓守💓护💓全💓世💓界💓最💓好💓的💓没💓马💓骑💓士💓

199L  
💓我💓们💓之💓中💓出💓现💓了💓一💓个💓叛💓徒💓

200L  
💓是💓黑💓不💓是💓粉💓姐💓妹💓举💓报💓他💓

201L  
💓姐💓妹💓别💓玩💓这💓个💓格💓式💓了💓我💓真💓的💓要💓吐💓了💓

202L  
卧槽没马是几个世纪前的梗了是白垩纪还是侏罗纪 怎么还在玩

203L  
安社长的梗常玩常新

204L  
安迷修，小学长，家里没有牧马场。全民初恋白月光，宽肩窄腰腿还长。直往弟弟心口撞，撞得弟弟硬邦邦。不喝酒，不蹦迪，骑士守则贼流批。中央空调别客气，暖天暖地暖大气。呆头骑士就是你，活该狂追还没戏。

205L  
单押加分

206L  
哈哈哈哈卧槽姐妹做什么 我们安艾不是单恋文学你别这样

207L  
对你们是双箭头，但安迷修的确到现在也没追到手啊

208L  
安安也不容易（母亲落泪）之前有个小采访问小艾比为什么总是在镜头前怼安迷修（哽咽）

209L  
她说了啥（瑞金女孩端来瓜子）

210L  
“因为没马骑士听上去很色情。”（雷卡女孩儿前来解答）

211L  
啥啊？？咋会色情呢

212L  
咋回事儿

213L  
因为💓高💓清💓无💓马💓

214L  
草

215L  
草听见草都死了

216L  
放过我们安安吧呜呜呜呜全剧组最惨的社长呜呜呜呜

217L  
安社长真的不容易

218L  
空口无凭 姐妹举个栗子？

219L  
举个最近的你品品↓  
跨年公司里互送贺卡，话剧社全体给兢兢业业敬业爱岗任劳任怨为人民服务对人民负责以人为本的社长送了张贺卡↓  
别人给安迷修都写都写天天开心事业有成红得发紫，只有话剧社一水儿的 强 身 健 体 延 年 益 寿

220L  
卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈这是多么大的恶意啊   
当初看安迷修发微博我真的笑到亲妈打我三天三夜三更半夜跳舞不要停歇

221L  
安社长太惨了太惨了

222L  
但大家不是关系不好，只是安迷修属性适合团欺（假的团欺）。安迷修那次被某资本全网黑，全组一起下场撕的场面不要太壮观。

223L  
该一致对外还是要一致对外的 “别内讧了起来打团了”←的即视感

224L  
姐妹们姐妹们别抠手机了快看电视！！！！！！！！！！ 

225L  
报幕了！！！！是卡妹女团舞！！！！！

226L  
咱家孩子出来了快看啊！！！！！！

227L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了我死了我死了我先死为敬

228L  
卡米尔的脸 我真的还能磕十年

229L  
awslawslawsl这个怼脸特写我没了 我想在妹妹睫毛上滑滑梯 我想在妹妹眼睛里游泳

230L  
这个舞台妆太美了呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊卡米尔又在拿美貌狙击我了啊啊啊啊她眼角不是碎钻是玫瑰花的露水天上的星星！！！！！

231L  
姐妹们 又到了换手机桌面的时候了  
这每一帧都心脏暴击的美貌是真实存在的吗这种会发光的名品美貌是真实存在在地球上的吗这种A妹气质是真实的吗（癫狂）

232L  
女团腿 我好了 我没了 我一滴都不剩了 我有生之年居然还能看到卡米尔穿这么清凉

233L  
这个高腰短裤这个丝质西装款外套这个单只渔网及膝袜 太辣了 配这个舞台妆真的绝了 A到我想喊姐姐娶我奈何我入坑就被雷狮捶成了姐粉

234L  
卡宝贝腿型太好看了吧呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜细白直细白直呜呜呜呜

235L  
宝贝！！！妈妈不允许！！！！妈妈不允许！！！！把扣子好好扣住不要露一半肩膀啊啊啊啊啊！！！！我在现场都好冷的你大冬天穿成这样你这么就出来了啊啊啊啊！！！！！

236L  
现场粉丝都炸了，这个尖叫声，这他妈得有highhigh升F，我在现场耳朵都快不行了

237L  
卧槽卡米尔真的是练家子 力度控制真好 动作也到位舞台表情也漂亮 气息也是整个舞台最稳的 声音好节奏也好  
不愧是女团出道 太优越了

238L  
关键是气质 卡米尔这个眼神这个A穿银河系的气场 awslawsl   
我还怕卡安安静静的气质镇不住DUDUDU的舞 对不起打扰了是我多虑了 绝世A妹还他妈有什么是她镇不住的

239L  
妈妈问我为什么要舔掉钢化屏

240L  
这个舞台妆真的好看 眼妆有点烟熏感 太衬她的蓝眼睛了 整个妆面冷冷艳艳还有点妖   
还有这个西装外套配朋克腿环单只渔网袜——谁不想被这种A妹上呢！！！！？

241L  
这个开枪的动作啊啊啊啊啊她在朝我心口开枪！！！她在杀我！！！！！啊啊啊啊卡卡wave也太A太妖太有力量了！！！！！请卡米尔正面up我！！！！！！

242L  
楼上醒醒 雷神之锤警告

243L  
卧槽！！！！！

244L  
我操

245L  
硬了硬了

246L  
我他妈 我在现场耳朵快爆掉了

247L  
卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽太A了太A了我说不出来我说不出来 奈何本人没文化 一句卧槽走天下

248L  
卡米尔 绝了 这组动图绝对他妈的出圈 间奏转歌灯光跳色 一把把扣子扯开外套甩掉然后立马踩点下一个wave 我他妈 这是什么年轻冷艳的小野豹子小Alpha

249L  
卡卡西装底下这套黑色系更杀我了  
背带短裤+无袖挂脖短上衣 我直接被她露着的一大截腰给杀死了

250L  
我以为我第一眼看上的是卡妹的才华，后来发现我只是馋她的身子  
卡卡女团舞我好了我好了我好了呜呜呜她在朝我开枪啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

251L  
你馋她身子！你下贱！你不知好歹！

252L  
我馋她身子，我诚实，我值得表扬。

253L  
你馋她身子，你危险，你上暗杀名单。

254L  
？

255L  
我轻轻？

256L  
啊啊啊啊啊卡米尔狙击我她狙击我她狙击我！！！！我她妈今晚熬夜总结我老婆绝美动图挨家挨户上门宣传让我老婆的美貌传遍大江南北千家万户！！！给我品 都他妈的给我品！！！！这是什么暗夜精灵绝美少女维纳斯都他妈的要把贝壳让给她站！！！

257L  
我现场解答 凹凸话剧社全跑出来看卡米尔跳舞了 侧台底下蹲一排   
雷狮表情贼他妈复杂 眉头紧锁还嘴角上扬最后只能托腮遮住半张脸

258L  
雷狮酸了 我妹的女团腿就这么给你们看了 我妹的水蛇腰就这么给你们看了 我妹的香肩锁骨侧颈线就这么给你们看了

259L  
我坐第一排我现在就证明雷卡是真的！！！！雷狮这个表情我真的，太醋了太醋了我都看到她咬牙了

260L  
那可不 雷狮占有欲强成这样 自家小宝贝当众背带短裤露脐装性感热舞这他妈雷狮受得了吗 受得了的不叫雷狮

261L  
雷狮这个表情仿佛要跟编导你是风儿我是沙我杀你妈到天涯

262L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈超话里有视频了哈哈哈哈哈雷狮你冷静点 底下粉丝尖叫一起来雷狮就一记眼刀

263L  
“让你看了吗 叫什么叫”

264L  
卡米尔这个甩头 草 我来回死来回死 我真的心脏暴击

265L  
卡卡给我的爱情是ICU般的感觉

266L  
跳完了！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊宝贝妈妈爱你！！！！！

267L  
啊啊啊啊我还想我还想看呜呜呜呜呜宝贝以后请多多跳舞姐姐想看你水蛇腰呜呜呜呜

268L  
这个结束pose，太他妈绝了。  
真的，人间美貌狙击手，恃美行凶杀人犯。  
背对舞台，最后一个拍的时候转头抬肩wink，这舞台表现力，绝了

269L  
qcs这波赔了 根本没人看小女团

270L  
是c位卡姐腿不好看腰不好看还是脸不好看 我看什么小女团（失智发言）

271L  
卡米尔在对我wink呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了我死得透透的我就是个风流鬼我就是黄泉路上最快乐的那个因为我是被卡米尔的美貌杀死的

272L  
粉丝这波尖叫太他妈恐怖了 各家粉丝都在叫 这绝对是今晚舞蹈类最优质的舞台了

273L  
我尖叫 我狂叫 我嗓子都他妈的哑了我都不知道待会儿金宝贝出来我喊什么。我一个瑞金深坑今夜就被拐上卡米尔的墙头

274L  
我在第一排看雷狮看得津津有味 这个表情太有趣了 又醋又吃瘪

275L  
卧槽卧槽卧槽 我在现场震惊了 这年头男粉都这么疯狂吗

276L  
电视直播收视人群轻轻发问

277L  
+1

278L  
+2

279L  
+3

280L  
我来说我来说，就这边舞蹈over之后卡和小女团有个短采访paro，就是留在台上和主持人互动。这时候底下粉丝差不多就安静了，然后突然有个男粉大喊“卡米尔 我爱你 我要和你在一起”  
声嘶力竭的太他妈努力了 到底是哪位小兄弟如此有勇气

281L  
这是在狮子头上动土的勇气啊

282L  
这是和雷狮宣战的勇气啊

283L  
好想认识一下这位小兄弟哈哈哈哈哈哈他要上雷总的暗杀名单了

284L  
［图片］*7  
哈哈哈哈笑死我了笑死我了都过来看雷狮这是什么“你在想peach”的表情哈哈哈哈

285L  
噗哈哈哈好哈哈哈姐姐要杀人了 敢和姐姐抢人 小兄弟 命硬啊

286L  
我好了！！刚看大家都不吭声我就吼了一下！吼完一嗓子我现在好了！！！  
大家！卡卡稍微透露了一点凹凸话剧社今年的剧情，感觉好棒！我觉得今年的剧情一定还是文学史上的奇迹！

287L  
？等一下

288L  
小兄弟你

289L  
卧槽 没想到在这里相遇 我以为我今晚最早也得在豆瓣扒组看到你

290L  
兄弟 瑞思拜

291L  
可这剧本简直是文学史上的奇迹呀！！卡卡真的好美！！

292L  
我看您现在还活着才他妈是人类历史上的奇迹

293L  
如果三分钟后雷狮没有打爆你的头让你成为年终汇演史上的遗迹   
您或许可以去申请成为qcs的吉祥物 很他妈的转运保平安

294L  
兄弟听我的你快跑 不然你在今晚就会变成追星族的历史教材

295L  
？？？啥教材

296L  
就是非物质文化遗产的意思 濒危了 不太容易存在了

297L  
小兄弟？？？在吗小兄弟？？？

298L  
看卡卡去了吧 在现场看美少女真的很难兼顾手机

299L  
我赌一块钱 我雷姐必定要搞事了

300L  
宣示主权吗哈哈哈哈哈的确是雷狮爱干的

301L  
哈哈哈哈雷姐看主持人这个表情真的明明白白明明白白

302L  
明明白白洪世贤那种明白？

303L  
楼上door也不必。

304L  
雷姐脸上明明白白写着：这傻鸟话好多。

305L  
哈哈哈哈哈主持人做错了什么

306L  
不是我嗦 介鸽主词银真dei话好多

307L  
还好啦 毕竟小女团每个妹妹都得发发言嘛 这个主持人功底还是可以的 口才不错 这个串场也不尴尬

308L  
毕竟凹凸剧组出去的

309L  
人家本业就是主持 qcs的招牌主持 去凹凸剧组友情出演的 鬼狐 qcs嘴皮子最溜的 普天之下就没有他会报秃噜的菜名儿

310L  
也没有他传不了的销

311L  
哈哈哈哈哈干嘛啦 我们家鬼狐口才好有什么问题吗

312L  
没问题没问题 我们觉得没问题 就怕雷狮觉得有问题

313L  
雷狮怕是觉得很有问题哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我这个角度看雷总拳都握紧了

314L  
硬了硬了拳头硬了

315L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊卧槽我起飞！！！！！！！她动了！！！！！！！她动了！！！！！！！！姐妹们她动了！！！！！！！她动了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！

316L  
卧槽姐妹你不要这么突然卧槽 怪吓人的

317L  
咋地了老妹儿？？

318L  
谁动了？动哪儿了？谁家植物人起来蹦迪了？？

319L  
我说不出来我说不出来……雷狮真的 雷狮厉害

320L  
哥 雷哥 你是哥 你是爹

321L  
电视直播选手轻轻发问 直播镜头里并没有雷姐

322L  
姐妹我打完字了我来说我来说！！！我现在拿手机打字手都是颤抖的，有生之年我居然还能活在磕糖第一线。  
就这边现场真的是挺冷的，不是我说，是真的蛮冷，暖气开大但毕竟场子也大啊。你想想台上妹妹们个个短裤短裙露脐装多冷啊。卡卡最早互动，接下来基本上就是在等了（吹一波我卡好有礼貌，不抢女团风头主动靠边站还避开关于自己的话题把发言留给妹妹们）。多冷啊，身上带点汗，风一吹，呜呜呜呜妈妈心疼了呜呜呜呜。卡卡刚才回头了一下好像想找自己刚才脱掉的外套……  
你雷姐也心疼。她刚才问场下助理要外套了！交代了半天要了好像是要助理把雷狮自己的外套拿过来……

323L  
雷姐牛逼。

324L  
不愧是你，雷狮。

325L  
雷狮不会要上台吧

326L  
感觉上像欸，卡米尔不是凹凸剧组出了名的怕冷吗，当姐姐的肯定会心疼啊。

327L  
？为什么突然切远景 看着看着电视这个镜头怎么突然切远景了

328L  
！！！右下角！！！雷狮上台了！！！！太刚了吧姐姐真的上了

329L  
她来了她来了！她带着外套走来了！

330L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜呜呜卡卡这个一瞬间的惊慌我好了我没了我死而无憾了 雷狮太会了她太会了 长大衣直接把人裹起来还要给整整头发扣上帽子 我有生之年居然能看到雷狮这么贴心我怕不是活得太久了

331L  
雷狮私底下这么温柔的吗天呐

332L  
雷狮对妹妹一直都是酷拽酷拽又很温柔啊嘤 她还低头跟妹妹说话呜呜呜还拉手手

333L  
姐姐 姐姐 爹 您看一眼镜头吧这是直播啊您这样真的好吗

334L  
主持人也懵了哈哈哈哈哈  
鬼狐：“……？？？……看来我们的台上多了一位稀客啊，让我们把话筒递给这位贴心姐姐，听听她对我们的晚会有什么看法吧”

335L  
鬼狐：老子慌的一匹但老子不能说

336L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈雷狮你过分了

337L  
你不能仗着和鬼狐熟你就不卖人家面子哈哈哈哈哈哈

338L  
雷狮你砸场子哈哈哈哈哈哈？？  
鬼狐递话筒雷狮半天就不接，就知道给卡说小话。台下观众都笑了，还是卡看到了提醒雷狮才接话筒。  
鬼狐：“唉，这年头当主持的没地位”   
雷狮：“你算哪只小杰瑞？”

339L  
好他妈的押韵

340L  
鬼狐：“……我想这是祝大家鼠年快乐的意思。”  
雷狮：“不。不是你扯的这个意思，就是你想的那个意思。”

341L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐姐牛逼

342L  
姐姐牛逼

343L  
鬼狐：“……？这是我们凹凸剧组的内部矛盾我们自己下去解决——好让我们感谢X女团和卡米尔为我们带来的精彩表演！谢谢你们！”

344L  
鬼狐恰个饭好难啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

345L  
雷狮牵起妹妹就走哈哈哈哈哈哈没有一点点留恋没有一点点防备你就这样离开

346L  
哈哈哈哈哈这个鬼狐怎么回事怎么也学皮了 雷狮下台的时候他指着台下：“导演，给我插段我送你离开千里之外。”

347L  
其实挺好的，整个会场气氛起来了，不尴尬，鬼狐会抖包袱，主持功底是真的不错

348L  
凹凸话剧社内讧互殴我百看不腻√√√

349L  
打起来打起来！！！！！！

350L  
雷总带着卡走得好快啊 很赶时间的吧 卡卡毕竟还要换舞台妆换衣服

351L  
雷卡今年很辛苦的 这个年终话剧排练时间几乎没有（虽然好像，历年的凹凸话剧社也不怎么排练，自由发挥和剧本一半一半）

352L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹们快看这个格瑞！！！［视频］*1

353L  
这是前线姐妹刚刚传回来的 应该是女团舞的时候金被放出来趴在台下看 然后表演结束不乐意回去 格瑞拖都拖不走

354L  
操 这看上去像家庭伦理剧 格瑞就像那个爹 面对哭得冒鼻涕泡又撒娇又撒泼死都不上幼儿园的小屁孩无可奈何

355L  
工作人员怎么劝都没用只好把格瑞喊出来  
格瑞：我能怎么办 自己的幼驯染还得自己管

356L  
操 我好了 瑞金是真的 是真的 我他妈 操 是真的

357L  
格瑞干啥俩手掐金宝腰？？他为啥突然弯腰了一下？？？这啥意思？？是你不回去我就把你扛回去的意思？？？

358L  
nsdd

359L  
南山大道

360L  
你手短短

361L  
你是弟弟

362L  
你睡弟弟

363L  
我不想睡弟弟 我想睡妹妹。

364L 楼主  
？？你们说话注意点别封我贴子

365L  
虽然但是，格瑞我求求你离强光远一点，你头他妈亮得像一颗白化钻石芦荟。

366L  
艹 白化钻石芦荟。

367L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹会说话出本书。这比喻出神入化是和谁学的 凯莉吗

368L  
虽然但是，有一说一，格瑞站到强光底下这个发型真的像一颗白芦荟，还亮晶晶。

369L  
操你妈 我有画面感了 我觉得一颗白芦荟精刚才想扛我儿子

370L  
有一说一，我现在看雷卡tag和瑞金tag一起疯涨，今晚绝对是雷卡瑞金cp榜的世纪之战

371L  
剧里剧外都这么真 谁顶得住 谁顶得住？？我他妈问你谁顶得住？？你以为我想磕？这是我想不想磕的问题吗？这他妈是正主官方双剑合璧齐心协力通力合作，这个掰嘴那个灌糖你他妈不磕都不行。掰着你嘴让你磕，叭叭叭追着你喊幼驯染是真的瑞金是真的是真的是真的都他妈是真的。  
操你妈。老子牙疼。

372L  
磕cp磕到暴躁

373L  
今日疑问：瑞金怎么这么真

374L  
跟风发问：雷卡怎么这么真

375L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈磕cp磕到暴躁怀疑人生

376L  
我话就搁这儿了，我是假的他们都不可能是假的

377L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹倒也不必这么狠

378L  
谁能想到 本来只是磕剧里的cp 谁知道剧外也这么甜呢 编剧肯定是参考了演员日常生活

379L  
不管了 是真的就对了

380L  
是真的

381L  
是真的是真的

382L  
是！！真！！！的！！！！

383L  
说起来怪奇怪的 今天讨论组居然没黑子 我特意带狙过来的 居然到现在还没用上

384L  
嚯 姐妹握手 我手速都练好了他们今天居然如此沉默

385L  
石锤了 凹凸剧组的粉个个都是大演说家

386L  
不一定是大演说家，但肯定有一颗除恶扬善的心

387L  
呜呜呜姐妹们 我现在在超话磕糖磕到飞起 雷狮刚才那个操作太令人上头了 显微镜姐妹扒到雷狮把卡米尔的手抓起来塞口袋暖手 这是什么甜甜小情侣的操作啊呜呜呜呜呜呜

388L  
握手 那个贴子我也看了 卡米尔下意识地缩手结果被雷狮硬拽过来塞进口袋

389L  
出现了 我cp贼好磕的点  
看似是卡对雷各种依从各种付出把姐姐当成全世界 但实际上雷才是那个更单的箭头 卡就不懂 她就不懂姐姐那是因为喜欢她才爱护她的 她对于雷也是最重要的那一个  
雷直球弯球擦边球打一个遍儿了卡还是没有一点自觉 总是把自己跟姐姐的距离摆的好大把姐姐的位置摆的好高 雷都把“我妹妹是全世界最特殊的”写脸上了卡还是不懂

390L  
出来吧！就决定是你了！雷姐名台词！  
“你还是不懂，不过算了。”

391L  
干嘛啊突然虐起来。

392L  
哪儿虐了？不就是酷帅姐姐狂撩妹妹的追妻路么，跟养成一样，多有意思啊。我现在就等卡米尔开窍呢，瓜子雪碧爆米花，就等着雷狮表演了。

393L  
有一说一，雷卡是真的甜，虽然卡一直心态上不太对，但绝对是双箭头。我看雷狮直球还是打得少，搞到现在不开窍。

394L  
但卡这个心情很好理解啊……卡原生家庭情况非常差，妈妈走的早爸爸家不接纳……基本是一个人生活，所以性子养得很冷。一个人在外面上学差不多也只有雷狮知道之后一直陪着她关心她。从出道到爆红也一直是雷狮在引导她……所以说雷狮真的是卡米尔世界里的光啊。

395L  
唉是知道心疼我卡，私生女的身份小时候一定很难过……

396L 楼主  
不要公开讨论艺人家庭哦。该换话题了姐妹。

397L  
呜呜呜我豹哭。雷狮真的是卡米尔的一道光，卡米尔之前在综艺里说“大哥的品行像一盏明灯”根本就不是胡说的啊，她真的真的真的就是这么想的啊，姐姐对她来说真的真的真的就有这么重要啊。

398L  
雷卡真就真在这份感情上了，超越亲情爱情友情的契合和不可分割。  
雷狮就是自愿走下月亮走下万神殿、给了雪地里的卡米尔一个拥抱的那道光。而卡米尔握住了那道光，并且把它握成利刃，直面这个锋利的世界。

399L  
虽然没有那道光卡米尔就无法一个人对抗世界，但好在那道光一直陪着她啊。直到她长大到足够抵挡全世界，姐姐也会陪着她的啊。

400L  
噫呜呜呜呜呜呜我的眼泪不值钱，姐妹会说话去出本书好吗呜呜呜呜呜我cp根本就是真的呜呜呜呜这是什么神仙感情噫呜呜呜呜呜呜

401L  
不就是眼泪吗！！！！你拿去！！！！两个Alpha的感情尊到我眼泪逆流成河

402L  
操。雷卡如果不是真的，我他妈就是假的

403L  
凹凸剧组的cp一个赛一个的真 尤其是官推 我们瑞金女孩也在每天真情流泪 格瑞这个巨大的箭头和金宝巨大的朋友卡真是让我们磕得又糖又刀又哭又笑

404L  
格瑞真的，太明显了。只要他和金在一起谁他妈还记得格瑞的温柔是很贵的。

405L  
众所周知，格瑞的温柔是格瑞自己把价钱拉下去的

406L  
我点名今年夏天的爆火的那个悬疑综艺！  
有一集剧情特别沉重，金宝是关键人物，心情也给压得很不好，从头到尾都没笑过。后面有一段是营救的场面，本来格瑞的那个角色已经身陷囹圄腹背受敌了，理论上来说是应该抛弃换线索的一个角色，结果金硬是把人给救出来了。就金解锁大门，看见格瑞在里面的时候，那个笑容，还有格瑞那个笑容，我死一万次够不够够不够够不够！！！！（大哭）

407L  
瑞金明明就是双箭头只是金宝太单纯还意识不到

408L  
操 凹凸的左位怎么一个个都这样 心上人就在身边 你还是他最特殊的那个人 但他就是get不到那个爱情的点

409L  
又惨又他妈的好笑

410L  
只要思想不滑坡，办法总比困难多，加油，他们可以！

411L  
奥利给！！！！！！！！

412L  
艹 楼上不要发语音

413L  
哈哈哈哈哈凹凸左位全员奥利给

414L  
奥利给！！！！！！！！雷狮给我冲！！！！！！奥利给！！！！

415L  
雷狮听了头都给你拧掉。

416L  
哈哈哈哈哈这算什么，现实主义断头文学？

417L  
雷姐牛逼了不起！！！！奥利给！！！！！！！

418L  
今天喊雷姐了不起，明天雷姐打到你起不了。

419L  
我起不了没关系，我比较想看雷总在床上让卡知道什么是了不起，然后早上让卡知道什么是起不了。

420L  
？？？颜色逐渐变化

421L  
咋回事，这车门咋可焊死了。

422L  
姐妹车速这么快 说 是不是一脚油门踩到底

423L  
啧啧啧啧啧啧  
能搞就搞快点，今晚就让我在雷卡tag停车场看到你的中国高铁，澳洲重卡，德国小汽车也行。

424L  
姐妹们，光说不做不可取，今晚雷卡tag不见不散

425L  
相约赛车？？？？

426L 楼主  
你们约吧再约一会儿，快该咱孩子的话剧了，还有两个节目

427L  
艾比小姐都发微博说造型搞好了√ 大概是已经准备得差不多了

428L  
我怎么觉得艾比这张照片不像自拍……

429L  
这个视角好像男友视角啊真的好男友啊……

430L  
我看微博底下显示的手机型号enmmm艾比手机好像 不是这个型号

431L  
的确不是，连现实的手机颜色颜色都不对，我们家小艾比手机是玫瑰金的

432L  
哦哟 卧槽 这不是我们家安安的手机么

433L  
吼哟？

434L  
嗷哟？不错哦？

435L  
哦哟，安迷修，不错哦。

436L  
我儿鼠年能脱单吗！！！！！

437L  
这个咱也不知道咱也不敢问。

438L  
这个预言家的牌不能随便拿 咱也说不出咱也不敢问咱也不知道 反正安迷修 是话剧社公认必定最晚脱单的（狗头保命）

439L  
这么一比，我觉得雷卡瑞金右位开窍还是很有盼头的

440L  
害 即使安迷修是九亿少女的梦也改变不了心选拒绝他的悲惨现状

441L  
#安迷修 惨#

442L  
jms！！！！进广告了！！！！该最后的节目了是咱家孩子的！！！！

443L  
耶 姐妹 我们成功水到现在进入主题！

444L  
吓得我赶紧看了一眼标题 哦原来这是话剧社的讨论楼 我还以为是灌水区混邪版聊呢233

445L  
没办法，开场之前开的贴子，那可不是得唠到正剧开始么

446L  
唠，姐妹们出来唠，唠他妈的。

447L  
我居然从楼上姐妹简短的话里听出了东北大碴子味儿，边说边撸袖子那种东北爷们儿。

448L  
dark不必，jms

449L  
凹凸剧组就凹凸剧组搞什么话剧社，蹭热度。一年年的不搞正事净会拖延时长博眼球，糊弄观众。恶心。骗钱玩意儿。早晚狗糊。

450L  
👉🔪🌶👴👄❤️💧🗡🐴🕓

451L  
？哦哟，来事了姐妹们，我他妈刚才还在想今天黑子怎么还不来是被糖噎死了还是嘴里排泄物堆太多呛死了，来来，小睿智，姐姐这厢有礼了。大过年的姐姐建议你把智商没事儿抠出来喷点醋消消毒呢。

452L  
@449L我说前两天下暴雨外头下水道居然没堵原来是全灌你脑子里了吗看资料你已经二十岁了脑子里怎么还是长江后浪推前浪这么波澜壮阔啊我他妈隔着网线都能听见你脑子里浪拍岩石拍出一首惊世骇俗的傻逼交响曲

453L  
回复449L：@449L 宝贝到底是你家族有精神病史还是你想做家族第一人？这年头跑到粉丝堆儿里唱反调您他妈是搭错了哪根儿筋？？哎呦我去对不起我错了我忘了你脑子里没有筋你连脑子都没有我在说什么胡话。

454L  
449L你小饼干没有了！！！！

455L  
感谢亲亲提供素材让大家现场作一篇冷雨秋风葬你妈八万字散文长诗👏👏

456L 楼主  
不愧是宁啊@449L👏👏嘴如多国联合研制的高级全自动喷射粪坑，链接全球下水道原料产地精选各大人种特色输出能力永远MVP，输出一次可养活全亚洲屎壳郎一年。这边就先行给宁禁言了呢✨咱家超爱干净不爱你  
好了好了啦宝贝们✨✨点到为止了啦，我把黑粉禁言啦✨，广告结束了姐妹s，专心看节目叭～

457L  
哈哈哈哈楼主这妮儿还有两副面孔呐呢嘿～以及感谢黑粉让我成功耗完广告时间√

458L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈黑粉工具人石锤

459L  
来人啊！把朕的显微镜呈上来！

460L  
我戴上了我的cp滤镜耶比耶比耶～

461L  
我戴上了我的护目镜以防雷狮再搞什么骚操作。

462L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上真实了 护目镜哈哈哈哈哈你是哪儿的养殖场放出来的沙雕

463L  
拉幕布了拉幕布了！要开始了！

464L  
好期待啊呜呜呜我从刚才到现在一直在卡米尔个超和雷狮个超里刷图，年轻冷艳的Alpha妹妹和皱着眉很低气压的凶Alpha姐姐，舞台照和饭拍我看一次死一次呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜搞得我现在超期待姐妹俩的新造型的呜呜呜呜

465L  
我也 海报上什么都看不出来真的太卖关子了

466L 楼主  
震惊！！！！！！  
乡亲们朋友们喜大奔普感天动地男默女泪一年一度的凹凸话剧社汇报演出又要开始啦——走过路过真的不要错——过——啦——舒身又爽心 解渴又消夏 养神安胎又治愈 强身健体又励志 在这里你买不了吃亏 在这里你买不了上当 在这里你只能观剧在这里你什么都买不了！！买！不！了！8848凹凸话剧社，精选各口味老鲜肉，剧组具备自动防抑郁系统，憨笑磕糖互不干扰。当笑点离观众10秒内将有安社长黑脸系统自动报警。还有防沉迷提醒系统。笑满一分钟帕洛斯自动嘲讽进入剧情两分钟雷狮自动出戏。相信我，8848凹凸话剧社，保证让你戒掉网瘾。一演就砸，一出就糊。你会看剧这不是成功，看剧磕颜还能磕到cp糖这才是真正的成功！8848凹凸话剧社，男人地位的象征，你，值得拥有。

是时候把我的镇楼发言再发一次了！！！

467L  
哈哈哈哈哈正楼了正楼了

468L  
袄袄袄开始了！！！！！

469L  
敲锣打鼓撒花鼓掌！！！

470L  
哎呦这个小柠檬的仙女裙 宝贝过来妈妈亲亲

471L  
念旁白果然是安莉洁的活儿2333全话剧社唯一适合温温柔柔认认真真讲故事的女孩子

472L  
啊这个场景，这个暖光，真的好童话啊。我一颗热血金刚心都他妈平静了 我真的有一种岁月静好听童话的感觉

473L  
“在很久很久以前——”  
好标准的童话开头

474L  
这个剧情，有丶意思

475L  
这次的童话是套娃睡美人么？

476L  
感觉场景像但又好像不是……怎么说，这次剧情感觉和以前不太一个风格……

477L  
我也觉得……就，感觉开头就是几个意象但又好像不是，感觉有点悬疑？

478L  
咱也不懂，咱来品品小柠檬的旁白：“……猎鹰是公主养大的，它从山崖坠落又被公主捡回。冷箭剥落它的羽毛，公主又把它的伤养好……公主带着猎鹰周游四方，磨砺它的爪子，锻炼它的翅膀——但公主的猎鹰，却又从来没有醒……公主觉得她的猎鹰一定是走丢了……”

479L  
有一说一我有点懵

480L  
猎鹰又磨爪子又锻炼翅膀的咋还没醒啊

481L  
咱也不知道咱也问不了 接着看吧

482L  
难不成凹凸剧组沙雕了这么些年准备搞悬疑了？？

483L  
那也不至于 咱家孩子啥德性咱自己心理有点acd数 这种场合他们严肃不起来 姐妹放心哦～～

484L  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！她她她她她她她来了！！！！

485L  
她来了她来了她穿着皮衣走来了！

486L  
她来了她来了她踩着高跟进来了！

487L  
她来了她来了她穿着短裙上台了！

488L  
卧槽这居然是公主

489L  
雷狮姐姐的公主A爆了。天。这个公主太硬核了。黑短裤踩高跟，露脐装挂披风，还有黑手套和及膝袜，天，姐姐在我性癖上跳舞。

490L  
姐姐娶我！！！姐姐娶我！！！！姐姐的肌肉线条太美好了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜网传雷狮日常健身这怕是石锤呜呜呜呜这个马甲线我可以上去滑滑梯呜呜呜呜

491L  
溢出屏幕的Alpha气息，我他妈都闻见信息素味儿了 明明是露腰露腿的一点都不让人乱七八糟地肖想 太A了 只敢欣赏

492L  
打扰了 姐姐什么时候登基？

493L  
我受得了你登基吧求你了

494L  
雷狮今晚可以和卡米尔来个黑短裤组了 这腿一个比一个漂亮

495L  
雷卡 不说别的 光脸都够我磕三五年的 你看这个阴影里的卡米尔 天 闭着眼我都心动

496L  
卡米尔这是在干什么 闭目养神吗？

497L  
不太懂，这个场景感觉上是个书房。不过这个舞台灯光是怎么回事儿，除了一盏追光灯是追着雷狮打的，整个场景都是暗光

498L  
有一点点压抑？这个舞台灯光真的太暗了，要不是卡的披风够鲜艳我都很难看到她

499L  
潜伏吗 像个杀手一样绕到你背后？

500L  
等等 姐妹听这个背景音

501L  
？背景音怎么了

502L  
这会儿不是没有背景乐么 整个音频应该是是空白啊

503L  
有雷狮一步一步走向卡米尔的脚步声

504L  
不是 不是 不只是脚步声 你们仔细听 绝对不只是脚步声 还有另一个声音 频率是一样的  
越来越强了 你听

505L  
这个好像……

506L  
是心跳声

————  
tbc.  
今日复读：想要评论


End file.
